1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying structure, in particular for cable ducts, comprising vertical bearers and horizontal bearer arms suspensible from the former at optional height in holes, at least one of the vertically extending surfaces of the vertical bearer comprising at least one vertical row of holes. The bearer arms serve the purpose of securing cable ducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known carrying structures of this nature, the vertical bearers consist of rolled sections which are either T-section such that bearer arms may be fastened in a row of holes at selectible height on the central web by means of a plug-in bolt extending in each case through the bearer arm and through a hole, the bearer arm carrying load on its free extremity being supported on the transverse branch of the T-section, or which rolled sections may on the other hand also be of cruciform cross-section so that bearer arms may in accordance with the aforesaid structure be installed at two sides of a vertical bearer, the vertical bearers concomitantly and in any event being fastened to the ceiling or between the floor and the ceiling and act as a framework if it is impossible to make use of a wall-mounting method for bearer arms. The trough-like cable ducts which serve the purpose of laying cables running parallel to each other, are supported on the bearer arms.
The sections referred to above for the vertical bearer should be machined precisely so that the bearer arms may be installed, being relatively costly for this reason and having a considerable weight, moreover, which complicates assembling jobs. The object of the present invention consists in devising an advantageously costed carrying device, in particular for cable ducts, for which a lesser amount of material should be needed, so that they are lighter, and which imply a lesser degree of complexity in respect of their production as well as of their installation.